Tu y yo lejos de los demás
by 8maxi69
Summary: "Ellos no tienen idea que ahora te estoy besando bajo la luz, de nuestras unicas espectadoras" - Este fic es OiKage :3 OikawaxKageyama.
Tu y yo lejos de los demás.

Capitulo único: únicas espectadoras.

A los ojos de los demás, yo te odio por ser un genio, no soporto tenerte cerca y te ignoro.

Pero cuando estamos lejos de aquellos ojos, nuestras expresiones cambian, las acciones también pues ya puedo tomar tu mano y robarte uno que otro beso que te deja sin aliento y a mi merced.

Se perfectamente que odias esperar a que yo llegue a tu casa, te a vergüenzas cuando tu madre nos da indirectas, te sonrojas cuando te beso enfrente de ella y ella solo nos saca fotos, detestas que Chibi-chan llegue de la nada y nos interrumpa, te impacientas cuando tu madre me esconde en la habitación de invitados mientras tu tratas de quitarte al enano de encima, te irritas cuando todos los de Karasuno deciden que se juntaran a celebrar la victoria de un partido en tu casa sin tu consentimiento, claro que, finges no molestarte, te molestas aun mas cuando sabes que yo estoy a un mes de irme a Tokio por la universidad que me aceptó, y tienes encima a todo tu equipo. Se que quieres convivir mas con tu sexi novio, lo se Tobio-chan.

Se que amas el volley, te apasiona, te hace sentir que eres libre y que puedes extender tus alas de cuervo que no extendiste cuando estabamos en el mismo equipo, ayudando al enano en su vuelo a la vez cuando le pasas el balón y el hace su tiro rapido. Te encanta darlo todo por los de Karasuno, aquellos que te aceptaron y te enseñaron a jugar en equipo.

Es algo que tenemos en común, yo amo el volley, me apasiona tener un balón entre mis manos, estimo a todos los de mi equipo, en especial a Iwa-chan mi mejor amigo.

Iwa-chan dice que para el amor soy un asco, tu dices que me amas tal cual soy, un infantil y con muchas mascaras que solo tu as sido capaz de sacarme y ver mi verdadero yo, ese que tiene el corazón en pedazos.

Cuando te dije mis problemas personales, con tu fea personalidad, lograste sacarme lagrimas, pues quien lo diria, eres bueno con las palabras de aliento sumadas a leves golpes en la cabeza y deslis de tus dedos cuando me limpias las lagrimas.

Eres tierno cuando te da la gana, me apartas si ya sientes que te mueres de la verguenza por las palabras que te susurro al oido.

Eres tan tu.

Recuerdo aquel primer partido oficial que tuvimos, en donde Aoba Johsai gano y fuimos a las nacionales para que los de Shiratorisawa nos aplastaran.

Tus lagrimas eran abundantes cuando fui aquella noche a tu casa llorabas en silenció debajo de todas tus mantas.

Me recoste a tu lado y te llene de besos el rostro hasta que te dormiste. A media noche me gritaste "¡A la próxima te venceré!" y yo respondí tranquilamente "Te estare esperando en la cancha Tobio".

Dos meses despues viniste y me pediste que te entrenara en secreto, mas que entrenar, solo nos la pasábamos mirando partidos.

Cuando estamos en la cancha, para los ojos de los demás, somos eternos rivales.

Tu mirada es furiosa y llena de determinación, se que quieres superarme en el volley, pero entiende, duele.

Duele que tu en un solo mes, hayas superado lo que yo domine en meses de duro entrenamiento, al punto de dañarme.

Duele que hayas empezado a jugar volley mucho despues que yo, y ahora, tu equipo celebra la victoria. Mi última oportunidad de llevar a mi equipo a las nacionales, te las llevas entre tus aplumadas manos.

Duele ver las lagrimas de mis compañeros.

Duele tanto que estoy llorando en este instante.

Escucho pasos detras de mi, mi equipo acaba de ir se a las duchas, dudo que sea Iwa-chan.

Doy media vuelta y encuentro tu mirada, hay lagrimas secas en tu rostro, lagrimas de felicidad.

Me sostengo de la pared al no soportar por mas tiempo mi mascara de dolor al sentir una punzada en mi rodilla, te acercas y te conviertes en mi apoyo.

Me abrazo a ti y tu me rodeas el cuello.

"Felicidades Tobio" te digo con una sonrisa sincera "El alumno idiota a superado a su sexi maestro".

"Oikawa-san..." me separo del abrazo y lo veo a los ojos un poco enojado.

"Estamos solos Tobio" Lo vuelvo a abrazar.

"... Tooru-san, si no fuera por el dolor de su rodilla, se que no hubieramos tenido oportunidad y..." lo callo con un beso en la mejilla.

"Tus intentos de disculpa son largos, no te disculpes por haber ganado, yo lo di todo, tu lo diste todo, todos dejamos nuestra alma en esa cancha, ahora, Tobio, aplasten a esos tontos de Shiratorisawa".

Al decirte eso tu asientes y luego me ayudas a salir del gimnasio.

Ya afuera nos sentamos un poco alejados del gimnasio, era de noche, las estrellas estaban iluminado el cielo y para nuestra suerte, no habia nadie cerca.

Te sentaste a mi lado y sin decir nada miras a nuestras complises de toda la vida, esas que brillan cada noche.

Esas que son las únicas que saben lo nuestro.

Esas que nos iluminan cada noche que me infiltro sin permiso a tu habitación y me duermo contigo.

Esas que nos miraron sonrientes cuando aceptaste ser mi novio. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando estabamos los dos en el mismo equipo.

Sin decir nada tomo tu mano y sonrio mirando tambien a nuestras cómplices, las estrellas.

Mientras a lo lejos, Iwa-chan y Chibi-chan nos buscan junto a los de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai.

Ellos no tienen idea que ahora te estoy besando bajo la luz, de nuestras unicas espectadoras.

.

.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

:3 Bay..


End file.
